


Dirty Little Secret

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen might have secrets he's been keeping from Jared but now that they're living together, it's harder to hide. With Jared gone for the day, he plans to indulge himself, but that’s before Jared comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Jensen was trembling with anticipation, his fingers drumming out an irregular rhythm against the kitchen table while he strained to hear Jared moving through the garage. He could hear the door closing and the sound of the garage door opening and it felt like it was hours before he heard the car engine start. He remained in his place at the kitchen table for several long minutes after he saw the car disappear around the corner before he took a deep breath and got up.

Walking through the house still felt slightly weird; he might have been dating Jared for a year but it was only two weeks since he had moved into Jared's house after all, and sometimes it still felt a bit awkward to be there when Jared wasn't. He moved through the living room but for the first time he didn't really stop to take in the way his movies were lined up together with Jared's, all the small touches that had never been there before. Instead he moved up the stairs to the master bedroom and he felt almost nauseous with nervous excitement as he reached for the box stuffed far back in the walk-in closet. The box he had been so very careful to hide from Jared during the move.

"Calm down, it's not the first time," he mumbled to himself when he placed the box on their big bed, looking down at it for a long time before he popped the lid open.

Even with just him in the house, he felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the bright colors inside, lace and satin tangled together and he could feel his cock harden at the very sight. It wasn't something he was prepared to admit liking, not to Jared. Not with how things had gone down in the past.

 

_The silk felt good under the tips of his fingers, soft in a way none of his own clothes ever did and he couldn't stop touching it. He looked over to the wrapping paper waiting for him on the desk and even though he knew he should get to it, something was stopping him. He once more ran his fingers over the fine material, a low groan spilling from his lips._

_He knew he should wrap the silky lingerie before Mira came home, but instead he was pushing down his own jeans, letting his underwear fall to the floor, and before he could stop to second-guess himself he was sliding on the panties. He looked down at himself, gasping when he saw the sheer material stretched taut over the hard line of his cock, head pushing at the waistband and he watched as his own pre-come made the soft material even more see-through._

_"What the hell?"_

_Mira's shriek made him spin around and his eyes went wide when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway, mouth open and shock written clear on her face._

_"Mira. This isn't…"_

_"Are you…" Mira started but she stopped and took a step back, shaking her head from side to side as she went._

_Jensen knew that even with the shirt he was still wearing there was no hiding the underwear, no way for him to cover himself up or to explain it in any way._

_"This is…" Mira said, her face twisting into something ugly. "Disgusting. You're disgusting."_

_Before Jensen got another word out she spun around and walked out the room, leaving Jensen alone in their bedroom with the wrapping paper still waiting and his cock still hard._

 

Jensen picked up his favorite pair of black panties, letting the lace run through his finger and even after five years he could feel the pinpricks of shame when he stripped out of his regular clothing. The house was quiet around him and all he could hear was the rustle of clothes when he put his own clothes aside before slowly sitting down on the bed.

He hadn't dared to touch his secret box since he moved in with Jared, and not for weeks before when his mind had been too focused on making things work between them. He hadn't expected his first time taking it out to feel the way it did but even with arousal pooling in his belly he knew that he was in fact hiding something from his boyfriend, something that might end them. And yet it wasn't something he could give up.

His cock hardened when he pulled the thin fabric up his legs, the feel of the lace a perfect caress against his skin and he had just pulled them into place when he heard a sound that made his blood go cold.

A car door slamming and then the door to the kitchen opening had Jensen moving faster than he would have expected of himself and the box was kicked under the bed, no time for him to carefully hide it away.

"Jen? My meeting got cancelled!"

Jared's footsteps were approaching and Jensen knew he had no time to change; all he could do was pull on his jeans and shirt, throwing his boxers towards the hamper and he barely had time to stretch out on the bed, grabbing the book from his nightstand just before the door was pushed open.

"Are you napping?" Jared said with a wide grin, leaning against the doorframe.

"No," Jensen answered and he really tried to make his voice sound normal. "Just, reading a bit. Why was the meeting cancelled?"

Putting the book away and sitting up, he was all too aware of the way the lace moved under the jeans and he had to stop himself from fidgeting when Jared walked over and leaned in for a kiss.

"Someone very important got sick," Jared said with a sigh. "Just wish they could have told us earlier and we could have stayed in bed all day."

His hand drifted down Jensen's side and any other time Jensen would have been up for it but in that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to get away and he almost stumbled as he got up and out of the bed.

"I haven't had breakfast yet, I'm starving," he said, dragging Jared up as well. "I know you ate but I only had coffee. Join me again?"

Jared looked surprised but he nodded and followed Jensen out and Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief, looking back over his shoulder to make sure the box was hidden from view. He could feel Jared's gaze on him as they walked down the stairs and he wanted to reach back to make sure the panties weren't visible above the waistline of his jeans but he knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"With you having a bit of vacation, and me having today and the weekend off, what should we be doing?" Jared asked, sitting down at kitchen counter.

Jensen walked straight for the coffee maker, pouring himself a big cup even though he’d already had one while he had been watching Jared getting ready to leave.

"I had mostly been planning on reading some, having a lazy day," Jensen said because no way he would admit to what he had really been planning to do.

"Lazy, I like the sound of that."

With the tone of Jared's voice it was obvious what he was talking about, even before he reached out to run his hand over Jensen's ass. Jensen almost dropped the coffee cup he was holding but he managed to put it down, before moving over to the cabinet to pull out some bread.

"We could spend the day soaking up some sun," he suggested, hoping that would give him the chance to sneak away, get undressed somewhere away from Jared.

There was a small frown creasing Jared's forehead when Jensen turned back toward him to put the bread down on the counter but he didn't say anything and Jensen did his best to try to relax.

-¤-  
-¤-

Something was up with Jensen.

Jared watched as his boyfriend fidgeted in his seat, not even eating the sandwich in front of him, instead slowly picking it apart into small crumbs. Any other day Jared knew he would have been greeted with Jensen pressed up against him, pulling him back to bed and taking advantage of them having a day off together in the middle of the week but instead Jensen was careful to keep his distance.

Had it not been for the morning when Jensen barely had let him leave bed, Jared would have been worried. As it was, he was more curious and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to tug Jensen in close when his boyfriend stood up to put away his mess of a breakfast.

"Jay," Jensen protested but Jared didn't let him move away, instead he put one big hand on the perfect swell of Jensen's ass, pulling him in even closer until he could press an open mouth kiss to Jensen's neck.

The protest turned into a soft moan and Jared couldn't hold back a smirk at the sound. It was always nice knowing what effect he had on Jensen but before he could really take it in, Jensen was once more pulling away.

"I need to put this away," Jensen said, quickly reaching for the empty coffee cup and stepping away, out of Jared's reach.

There was something in the way Jensen moved, a sway to his hips and an awareness Jared had never really seen before. IT was hard for him to tear his gaze away but he also realized the way Jensen shifted away whenever he realized Jared was watching.

"Soaking up the sun then," Jared said with a nod and he could see the way Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come, let's get changed."

He reached out for Jensen once more and his boyfriend practically danced out of the way, a terrified look on his face and that was it, Jared needed to know what was up with Jensen and curiousity was giving way to something more serious.

"Jen?"

"I'll grab your swim trunks as well, alright?" Jensen said with a strain to his voice.

Before Jared had time to answer Jensen was out of the door and halfway up the stairs but there was no way Jared would let it go and he quickly followed Jensen, catching the door to their bedroom before it had closed behind Jensen.

"Jensen?" he asked when he stepped inside and saw Jensen stand in the middle of the room, body rigid with tension.

"Jared," Jensen answered and they stood there, staring at each other for several long minutes.

"What's up?" Jared asked and Jensen's gaze fell away the moment the question was out.

It was not how he was used to seeing his boyfriend and worry started to curl in Jared's belly, even more so when Jensen took a step back to put even more distance between them. Without thinking Jared took a step forward but Jensen was faster, moving away until the back of his legs were pressed against the foot of the bed.

"Nothing," Jensen answered much too quickly, telling Jared firmly that something was very much up.

"I know you," Jared pointed out and to his surprise he could see Jensen flinch at those words.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Jensen mumbled. "I'm not sure you'd like everything about me if you ever found out."

"Unless you're killing kittens, or people, when we're not together I don't really see anything about you that I wouldn't like."

He wasn't sure that Jensen's low _you don't see everything_ was something he was supposed to hear but he could see the way Jensen's eyes turned dull when he spoke out and Jared's heart ached at the sight.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" he asked.

"There's nothing to tell," Jensen said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll just…"

Jensen tried to get past Jared, heading towards the bathroom but Jared didn't want him to run away, he needed to know what it was Jensen was hiding from him and when Jensen tried to sneak past Jared reached out to grab him, wrapping one big hand around Jensen's wrist.

"Don't do this," Jared begged Jensen. "We talk, that's how we deal with things. Don't shut me out now."

To his surprise Jensen turned around and pressed a soft kiss to Jared's lips and it was so unexpected that Jared let go of his grip of Jensen, his boyfriend twisting free within a moment and disappearing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jared was stunned enough that he just stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door before he squared his shoulders and walked up to it, hesitating for a moment with his hand on the door handle before pushing it open. Jensen was standing with his hands on the bathroom counter, head lowered and in the mirror Jared could see that his eyes were closed, shoulders moving as he pulled in deep breaths. He was just about to say something but his eyes drifted down to where Jensen's shirt had rode up and above the waistline of his jeans Jared could see something he had never seen before.

"What the…" Jared started but he didn't get further before Jensen gasped, head flying up to meet Jared's gaze and he looked terrified even as he tugged his t-shirt back down.

"I know it's sick," Jensen started, words tumbling out. "I didn't mean for you to find out. Not like this. Not at all. I'll just… I…"

It took Jared's brain a few long moments to catch up with things and then he realized what it was he had been seeing before Jensen had hidden it away, the barely-there flash of lace that could only mean one thing.

"You're wearing panties?" Jared asked, looking between Jensen's face and his crotch and then back up to his face once more.

Panties had never been something Jared had thought about, let alone as a kink but to his own surprise he found himself hardening at the realization. His mind was already providing him with images of lace and satin, sheer material that wouldn't hide anything. He could see Jensen swallow thickly, shifting back some and that was it; Jared needed to get his hands on Jensen, needed to explore the gift hiding beneath those clothes and he needed to make sure that the scared look on his boyfriend’s face disappeared forever. Stepping closer he grabbed Jensen's hips, thumbs brushing over the soft skin above the waistline of his jeans.

"Let me see," Jared said, trailing kisses down Jensen's temple and over the strong line of his jaw. "Please."

"No," Jensen said quickly, squirming to get away. "Don't want you to make fun of me for this. I'm know it's...not normal but…"

"Does this feel like I wanna make fun of you?" Jared asked, rolling his hips forward to grind the hard length of his cock against Jensen.

He watched as Jensen's eyes went wide in surprise and before Jensen could say anything Jared pulled off his shirt, taking in the way muscles played under the skin and the way Jensen's pale skin was dotted with freckles all the way down his shoulders and chest.

"Are you sure?" Jensen asked, hesitation painfully clear in his voice.

"God, yes," Jared groaned. "The very thought of… Yes!"

He didn't pull away from Jensen, just pulled his boyfriend with him, kissing down his neck as they both stumbled back into the bedroom and Jared pushed Jensen down on their big bed, unable to stop smiling when he saw the blush creeping up Jensen's neck.

"Don't stare," Jensen mumbled and something clicked into place for Jared then, suddenly understanding the reason behind Jensen's fear.

Jensen expected Jared to be freaked out, maybe even disgusted and Jared was sure it was because of someone. A part of him really wanted to ask, but with the way Jensen was looking up at him he thought there was another way for him to prove to Jensen how _not_ freaked out he was.

"I'm not staring," Jared pointed out. "I'm admiring."

He let his eyes roam over Jensen's body before he knelt down beside his boyfriend on the bed, moving his hands down to unbutton Jensen's jeans and he gasped when the vee of the fly revealed more black lace.

"Jesus fuck," he mumbled, more to himself than to Jensen, and he couldn't pull his gaze off as he slowly pulled the jeans down until Jensen was sprawled out in the bed dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black lace panties and Jared felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

The soft lace barely covered Jensen's cock, fabric fitting snugly around the man's balls and Jared reached down to stroke his fingers over the place where lace met pale skin, fascinated by the way the panties rose up towards Jensen's hipbones while dipping lower in the front and from what Jared could see they fit perfectly over the curve of Jensen's ass. His boyfriend squirmed on the bed and when Jared looked up he saw Jensen throwing an arm over his face, hiding himself away and Jared would have none of that.

"Don't," Jared said softly. "I want to see you. All of you. I don't know what people have told you before, but damn,you're so beautiful like this."

Jensen's arm fell away and he looked up at Jared in surprise, plush mouth a perfect _O_ and his eyes went wide when Jared leaned down to press a soft kiss to where a soft trail of hair lead down from Jensen's belly button and down to his cock.

"Jay," Jensen gasped, hips rising slightly.

There was something about the combination of the pure maleness that was Jensen, strong thighs and hardening cock, and the softness of the panties stretching tighter over Jensen's hips as his cock hardened further. The black lace was turning damp where it was stretched over his cock. Jensen smiled when he felt the swell of it twitch and Jared couldn't stop himself from mouthing over Jensen's dick. The lace felt amazing against his lips and he could taste Jensen on his lips as well as smell the musky scent of him.

"I can't believe you've been hiding this from me," Jared mumbled, kissing down to where lace met thigh. "Never knew anyone could be this hot."

He felt Jensen shiver beneath him, legs parting almost involuntarily and he smiled when he moved his fingers down, brushing over Jensen's sac and down to brush over Jensen's hole, thin covering of lace separating Jared's fingers from where they really wanted to be.

"You actually like this?" Jensen asked, tremble in his voice. "You're not…"

"Shh," Jared mumbled, licking over Jensen's cock through the lace. "I fucking love this, Jen. You, like this? I never knew I wanted it but now that I have it… Oh baby, I'm taking you shopping for more of these."

He dipped his fingers inside the waistline of Jensen's panties, brushing against the head of Jensen's dick but even though he thought about it for a moment, he decided against pulling the fabric aside. His boyfriend was just too damn pretty dressed in the small black scrap of clothing and Jared wanted him just like that.

"I have more," Jensen admitted and Jared groaned at the confession.

"You're gonna show me, later," Jared said. "Gonna have you dress in each and every one of them, and gonna fuck you in each and every one as well."

Jensen moaned softly when Jared pushed his legs up further,spreading him open and looking down, taking in the way the lace moved against Jensen's skin.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jensen gasped, a half-choked laugh when Jared dipped down to drag his tongue over Jensen's balls, wetting the lace.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen's mind had a hard time catching up with what was happening but the flush of shame was being replaced with one of arousal when Jared's tongue trailed further down until he could feel the wetness sliding over his hole, the lace adding something extra to the touch and Jensen's hands gripped the covers tightly.

"Fuck, Jay," Jensen moaned. "Do it."

Jared's hands held a firm grip on Jensen's thighs, holding him in place and Jensen gasped when the tongue pressed the lace against his rim, moving back and forth and Jensen thought he had never felt anything as good as Jared rimming him through the lace. He didn't even need Jared's tongue to push inside, the mere fact that he actually had Jared with him like that was enough to make his dick throb with need and the feel of pre-come and salivia wetting his panties was one of the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

"More," Jensen pleaded. "Fuck, give me more. Anything, everything."

Jared moved one hand up to rub over Jensen's hard cock, fingers tracing over the damp spot and rubbing until Jensen was a shivering, trembling mess on the bed. Between Jared's tongue and his fingers Jensen found himself reduced to a pleading moans. The one thing that felt even better than Jared's tongue rubbing the lace against him was the moans escaping from his boyfriend, the hungry sounds he made as he continued to lap at Jensen's ass. Looking down he could see Jared between his thighs and he could see the wetness of his own pre-come making the panties stick to his cock in the most amazing way.

It was more than he had ever dared to imagine, shameful dreams coming true and he couldn't really wrap his mind around Jared's obvious arousal. After what had happened with Mira, Jensen had been so sure this was something he would always have to hide and instead he was stretched out on his bed with his fully-clothed boyfriend getting fingers and tongue all over the black lace.

"I need to take pictures of this," Jared mumbled, pressing kisses to where Jensen's ass met thigh. "Need to show you how hot you are. So damn proud to have you like this."

The thought of letting Jared take pictures of him like that made Jensen's cheeks heat up but it also made his cock twitch and he thought he could feel Jared smirk when he returned to dragging his tongue over Jensen's hole. Jensen wanted more but he also wanted the slow rimming to drag on forever and he pushed his hips up, rubbing his hard dick against Jared's hand.

"Never thought you'd like this," Jensen mumbled.

"Told you, there's nothing with you I wouldn't like," Jared answered easily, pushing himself up until he was kneeling between Jensen's spread thighs.

Jensen couldn't tear his eyes off Jared, groaning when Jared pulled his hand off Jensen's dick and instead raised it until he could lick the pre-come off his fingers.

"Damn," Jensen mumbled, cock twitching against the wet lace.

"Could say the same."

For the first time Jensen really dared to meet Jared's gaze and his breath got caught in his chest at the raw hunger he saw there, a burning need that made him part his legs even further, offering himself up for Jared. He was met with a soft smile before Jared reached down to unbutton his now crumpled button-down, pushing it off and throwing it down on the floor before his hands moved down to quickly get his pants open as well. There was no real finesse in the stripping, nothing of the soft caresses with which Jared had undressed him but Jensen wasn't protesting, not when he was so quickly presented with wide expanse of naked skin. His gaze fell down to Jared's cock when it sprang free, hard length curving up against his belly and Jensen licked his lips when he saw pre-come beading at the tip.

"Tell me what you want," Jared told him, big hand closing around his dick and giving it a few strokes at the same time as he reached down to drag his fingers over Jensen's dick.

_Everything._

"Fuck me," Jensen begged.

He needed to have Jared inside him, needed to feel just how much Jared wasn't disgusted by what he had found out and Jensen raised his hips to allow Jared to slide the now ruined panties off.

"Oh," Jared said with a smirk. "I'm not taking those off."

Jensen looked up in surprise, watching when Jared reached for the bedside table and the half-full bottle of lube there, slicking himself up carefully.

"What?" Jensen asked.

"Gonna just pull them to the side," Jared told Jensen, reaching down to push his fingers inside the soft material until slick fingers nudged at Jensen's hole. "Wanna feel the lace while I fuck you. Gonna make you come in your pretty little panties."

Jensen's hips bucked up at those words, the imagery almost too much to take and he gasped when Jared pushed two fingers inside. The burn was sharp and uncomfortable but it did nothing to lessen Jensen's erection, just helped to pull him back from the edge when Jared quickly stretched him open. It shouldn't feel as good as it did, but there was just something with the desperate need he felt and the way Jared looked when his fingers pushed more slick inside Jensen that made it so damn good.

"Gonna fuck you now," Jared promised, moving forward and pulling Jensen's legs up, tugging the wet panties to the side just enough that he could press his cock against Jensen's ass.

"Please," Jensen moaned.

He didn't have time to say more before Jared pushed inside with one, slow thrust, burying himself all the way inside Jensen before stilling, allowing the both of them to adjust. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to keep his orgasm at bay. There was no way he was coming just from having Jared inside of him but he was so damn close, the panties stretching taut when Jared pushed them to the side and Jensen could feel them press into his skin.

"Damn, you look pretty like this," Jared groaned and Jensen opened his eyes only to see Jared staring down at the place where their bodies were connected.

Or maybe he was looking at Jensen's panties; that seemed quite possible considering the way his fingers were tracing the edge of the panties and Jensen groaned in disappointment when those clever fingers moved away before they had touched Jensen's cock.

"C'mon, move," Jensen pleaded.

"Soon," Jared answered thickly. "Just wanna watch… See the way your hard cock barely fits inside your panties. So fucking hot."

Jensen wanted to say more but before he could get the words out Jared was pulling back, backing the both of them hiss at the sweet friction before Jared pushed in once more, making Jensen cry out in pleasure.

"Don't…" Jensen groaned when he saw Jared reach down, hand hovering over Jensen's dick. "Wanna come from this alone."

"Fuck," Jared gasped, taking a firm grip of Jensen's hips and his thumbs moved over the lace, rubbing it into Jensen's skin. "I can feel your panties against my cock, can feel them each time… God."

He could feel it as well, the way the lace was trapped between them, rubbing against his skin and he could feel how damp the fabric was. The wetness came both from how Jared had rimmed him, and the pre-come and lube that leaked out when Jared pulled all the way outside before slamming back in with one hard thrust. If these panties hadn't already been Jensen's favorite, they sure would have been after this, just because of the memories he would always have from this and Jensen tried to push back against the hard cock filling him up.

Each thrust of Jared's hips made the panties move and stretch over his hard cock and Jensen knew he wouldn't need anything besides that to come, not when all of his fantasies were coming true. He looked down his own body just in time to see his cock pulse, white come leaking through the lace and the sight was better than it had ever been the times he had stroked himself to completion.

"Oh," Jared gasped, his eyes going wide. "Jesus, that's… Jen, baby. So hot. Fuck, you're making such a mess of those panties. Feels good, doesn't it? Coming against that pretty lace, must feel so good for you. Yeah, coming just from me fucking you, from me getting off on how hot you look in panties. Should throw all your other underwear away, would love knowing you're always wearing panties beneath your clothes. Just for me…"

Jensen was far beyond the point where he would be able to respond, too busy coming hard enough for his eyes to roll back and he was thrashing on the bed under the onslaught of his own orgasm and Jared's dirty words. He wasn't sure how Jared could still be speaking, not when Jensen's world was turning white, fading away until all he could think of was Jared inside him and the wetness of his own come staining the panties.

"Gonna...gonna…" Jared chanted. "Yeah, gonna fill you up…"

This thrusts turned erratic, sharp thrusts that made Jensen keen with the overstimulation and the next moment he could feel Jared come inside him, hot spurts of come painting his insides and Jensen's own dick twitched, straining to get hard once more even though he was sensitive enough for the lace to feel rough against his skin.

"So good," he mumbled, tugging Jared in for a sloppy, wet kiss.

With Jared pressed against him he could feel the small shudders running through his boyfriend's body, and he groaned when his own cock got trapped between them, wet lace sticking to Jared's belly while their tongues tangled together.

"Fuck," Jared gasped, rocking his hips forward one last time.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed weakly.

When Jared pulled out Jensen hissed at the feeling of emptiness before Jared pulled the panties back in place and Jensen could feel Jared's come leak out, making an even bigger mess of the soft material. He lay in the middle of the bed, Jared by his side and he smiled when he felt a huge hand come to rest on his hips, fiddling with the edge of the lace.

"You look absolutely debauched," Jared commented and Jensen felt him press a kiss to his shoulder. "It's a good look on you."

Jensen knew he needed to tell Jared about Mira, needed to explain how amazing it felt to know that Jared wanted this but first he just wanted to stay where he was and revel in the feel of the sticky panties against his skin and Jared a solid weight against his side.

-¤-


End file.
